Stuck On You
by Complices
Summary: Ella clavó su vista en él. Ni un parpadeo. Solo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa y un roce, un magnífico intercambio; situaciones que son hechos, hechos que crean situaciones...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Guess what? We are back! :D**

**Gosh ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? SIGLOS!!!**

**Pero estamos de regreso eh y con las pilas cargaditas lalala :D**

**Aclaramos algo, este fic NO es la secuela de Just Like Heaven, es uno completamente distinto, el otro vendrá cuando logremos los 20 comentarios que queríamos en el ultimo cap y como aun faltan cinco… hahaha, la verdad es que ni siquiera hemos pensado aun en ese, porque nos enamoramos de este, en fin algún día llegara el otro ;D**

**El titulo, se debe a la super hiper cool canción de Paramore "Stuck on you", dios como los amooo, debo admitir que dije "compli subiré el fic mañana" y luego me di cuenta ¡¡Aun no tenia nombre!! ¬¬ pero ya está solucionado el problemita, de las tres opciones que teníamos esta pega ;D**

**Saludos**

**Kata&Mara**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Fox, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs. Si Bones fuese nuestro claramente no estarían leyendo este fic, LO ESTARÍAN VIENDO POR SU TELEVISOR.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

Se percató, evidentemente, de aquella piel clara, tersa y suave; de algún lunar oscuro y escondido entre los omóplatos de su espalda; de una línea bien contorneada que dibujaba su columna vertebral… Había sido un momento, un solo momento de confusión y se encontró allí, en el despacho de Temperance, sin llamar. Y entonces quedó anonadado. Aquel sutil movimiento de sus brazos ejecutado para cambiarse la blusa hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriese. Callado, tímido, ofuscado…y quizás en estado de shock, no podía hacer nada más que observarla, nada más que desearla, nada más que deleitarse, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron a causa de una simple y significativa mirada.

-¡¡Booth!! ¿Qué haces…aquí?-

-S…sien…lo…- buscaba las palabras adecuadas, por ahora perdidas en cualquier rincón de su desorientada mente.

-¿Si…?- insistió Brennan.

-Esto…yo…tú…nosotros… tenemos un caso- logró decir, lanzando un suspiro de tranquilidad a la vez que se sentaba sobre el sofá.

Ella clavó su vista en él. Ni un parpadeo. Solo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa y un roce, un magnífico intercambio; situaciones que son hechos, hechos que crean situaciones.

-Espérame en el coche.-

-¡Claro!- dijo Seeley atropelladamente, impaciente por escaparse de aquella incómoda circunstancia.

-Ah, Booth…- su apabullada cara lo dijo todo- No te preocupes.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?-

-Seguro que en tu situación, también me habría quedado sin palabras.- y sonrió.

En la calle hacía frío. No se recordaba una época como la que ahora estaban atravesando. Tanto la nieve como el viento hacían la conducción muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Las carreteras a penas eran transitables. Y por eso, Temperance se preguntaba cómo iban a llegar a la escena del crimen; puesto que en esas circunstancias un trayecto de quince minutos podía convertirse en una larga hora de espera. Llenó su bolso con chocolatinas, zumos, agua mineral, un par de sándwiches, y algunos caramelos. Booth la esperaba en el vehículo con la calefacción encendida; se frotaba las manos e intentaba localizar una buena emisora de radio. "Se esperan fuertes nevadas al norte y sur-este de Virginia, también en Washington y Philadelphia..." Y se abrió la puerta.

-¡Huesos!- murmuró sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me has asustado.-

-Mira- le enseñó el contenido de su bolso con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mmm ¿comida?-

-Recursos.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Pues para no morir de hambre si nos quedamos atascados en la nieve, entre la noche y las bajas temperaturas, y a cientos de kilómetros de cualquier lugar donde refugiarnos.-

Seeley la miró con semblante divertido.

-No te rías…-

-Que va, tienes razón. Es mejor estar prevenidos.-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

El agente respondió la pregunta de la doctora con un pequeño golpecito en el brazo. Sonrieron. Y pisó el acelerador, dispuesto a arrancar.

Manhattan les esperaba, más concretamente el Central Park, donde habían encontrado un cadáver en descomposición, al parecer de sexo femenino. Había ligeras suposiciones sobre quién podría ser, sobre todo llevados por las pistas de la repentina desaparición de la esposa de uno de los magnates más importantes de Nueva York. Booth hacía sus conclusiones mientras Brennan indagaba de lleno en las primeras fotos recibidas de la escena.

-Esto va a empeorar…- dijo uno de los agentes del FBI, colocándose el gorro de la sudadera mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-Está muerta ¿Cómo puede empeorar?-

-Me refería al tiempo… ¿es usted la doctora Brennan?-

-Esta mujer lleva muerta aproximadamente unos cuarenta días. Aún queda bastante tejido, por lo que la Doctora Saroyan podrá hacerle un examen con más exactitud.-

-Sí, es ella- se introdujo Seeley en la conversación- En ocasiones le gusta hacerse la interesante.-

-No he venido aquí a hablar del tiempo, Booth.-

-Era una forma de presentarme.- expuso el agente de nuevo.

-¿Ha probado en decir su nombre, como todo el mundo?-

-Soy Ryan.-

-Booth, hay que llevar todo esto al Jeffersonian.- dijo la doctora, después de echarle un último vistazo al cadáver.

Una llamada al móvil de Brennan terminó con sus ilusiones de pasar la noche en el hotel plaza. La necesitaban en el laboratorio. ¿Por qué? Al parecer debía de supervisar unas pruebas antes de terminar una autopsia. Cuando se guardó el teléfono, miró a su compañero; entonces se dio cuenta de que él no había dejado de mirarla en toda la conversación. Se acercó cautelosamente y le metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras una sonrisa pícara inundaba su rostro.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, huesos!?-

-Busco las llaves del coche.-

-¿No sabes pedirlas?- puso su mano sobre la de ella, para que detuviera ese peligroso movimiento- ¿Para qué las quieres?-

-Voy a conducir. Volvemos a Washington.-

Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa. ¿Qué podía ponerle más nervioso que aquel simple, misterioso, especial, delicado y precioso gesto de su compañera? Temperance tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sacó la mano del bolsillo de Seeley, ya con el llavero enganchado entre los dedos, y mantuvo fija la mirada.

-¿No vas a quejarte?-

-Harás lo que te apetezca, diga lo que diga yo, ¿verdad?- ella asintió- Pues volvamos a Washington.-

Y en el coche, con la vista perdida entre los paisajes que los llevaban de vuelta a casa, el silencio era roto por el sonido de alguna canción especial.

_Touch my skin, come back again…the sky is falling…_

Otra mirada por encima del hombro les hace perder el sentido, la orientación, la noción del tiempo... cambiando escenas de lugares, por escenas de corazón. La mano de Seeley, dispuesta en el cambio de marchas, es ligeramente cubierta por otra. Un frenazo. Y, cómo no, una sonrisa.

-¿Ves por qué debería conducir yo? ¡¡Vas a hacer que nos matemos!!-

-¿Qué intentas, huesos? ¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿El qué?- realmente no sabía que quería decirle.

-La mano… tú… ¿me has acariciado la mano?-

Sí, y había sido sin darse cuenta. Un acto inconsciente, quizás de la parte de su cerebro que sí admitía sus sentimientos. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó callada.

_This is only feeling with no thought… __Is this love?_

-¿Crees que queda mucho?- preguntó, aunque evidentemente sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba una forma de evadir la situación tan incómoda que ella misma había creado sin querer.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, todo depende del clima, ya sabes… carreteras cerradas y eso- respondió casi automáticamente, sabía que ella estaba evadiendo el tema.

-Suerte que llevo provisiones- dijo inclinándose hacia atrás para buscar su bolso- Podríamos parar para comer algo ¿no?-

-claro, comeremos en el primer aparcamiento que se nos cruce- sonrió melancólicamente.

Diez minutos más tarde aparcaban la SUV a un costado de la carretera donde había un pequeño parquecito con mesas de picnic que ahora estaban algo cubiertas de nieve, el contraste era maravilloso por lo que después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio decidió hablar.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a sentar ahí?- le dijo indicando un banco bajo un árbol.

-Claro.-

Temperance acompañó a su compañero hacia el lugar que él le había indicado y disfrutaron allí de unas chocolatinas y un par de cervezas. El tiempo no acompañaba y de pronto, como si el cielo hubiera percibido su presencia, comenzó a llover. Se apresuraron hacia el coche pero pese a la rapidez, acabaron empapados entre los asientos de piel del vehículo de Booth.

-Sí que tenemos mala suerte- rió Booth- quería comer ahí, se veía lindo- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos para no mirar su blusa que estaba completamente empapada.

-¿Mala suerte, Booth? La mala suerte no existe.- sonrió, dirigiéndose difícilmente hacia los asientos de atrás, creando una situación de roces complicados que a decir verdad hacían desvanecer el frio- Tengo algo de ropa en la maleta.-

Seeley abrió los ojos, asombrado. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados mientras ella escuadriñaba entre sus cosas.

-¿Piensas cambiarte acá?- le preguntó

-Tú también deberías, Booth. Así puedes coger un resfriado. Podría decirte el porcentaje exacto de posibilidades, pero…apaga esa luz, anda.-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la luz apagada o encendida?- rió – Estamos en medio de la nada, nadie te verá-

-Entonces cierra los ojos- le susurró a centímetros de su oído.

-¿Y si no quiero cerrarlos?-

-Yo haré que lo hagas…- y con un ligero movimiento deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Seeley y comenzó a besarle el cuello con cierta ternura.

-Woooah Huesos, si me lo pides así claro que los cierro…- le tomo la cara entre las manos y la beso lentamente.

Ella rió mientras se colocaba como podía sobre él, pues el vehículo no dejaba demasiado espacio para nada.

-Pues bendita lluvia…-

-¿Ahora crees en Dios y en los pequeños milagros?- deslizó sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pantalones desabrochando despacio el botón.

-Ahora creo en que SÍ que hay que apagar esta dichosa luz…- murmuró, dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

-A sus órdenes jefa- trataba de apagar lo más rápido posible la luz pero las caricias de ella se lo impedían.

-¿Jefa? ¿Tanto es el mando que tengo sobre ti?-

-¡Hey Huesos! ¿Vas a cambiarte o no? Ya he apagado la luz y créeme… me estoy congelando-

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí! Perdona, Booth.- bajó la cabeza- Lo siento…-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado- Te noto algo distraída ¿No estarás enferma?- puso su mano en su frente tomándole la temperatura.

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien.- dijo- O eso creo…- susurró.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________--**

**N/A: ¿Les gusto?, pues dejen su comentario, ahí pulsen el botoncito verde ¡¡Es gratis!! No contamina el medio ambiente y contribuye a la sociedad de cómplices escritoras de fics :D**

**Gracias por leer XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: quince comentarios para el primer capítulo, OMG las amamos!!!**

**Genial que les haya gustado el fic… y si es algo intenso (hahah :D)**

**Otro cap más… esperamos comentarios :D**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Fox, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs. Si Bones fuese nuestro claramente no estarían leyendo este fic, LO ESTARÍAN VIENDO POR SU TELEVISOR.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

Cap 2

Ni la lluvia, ni la nieve, ni la noche… nada había impedido que ambos, Seeley y Temperance, estuvieran ahora en Washington, en el Jeffersonian, trabajando. Miradas esquivas y cierto temor al acercamiento habían hecho que él se preocupase, por eso había seguido, aún más si podía, a su compañera. Uno de los últimos encuentros fue en el despacho de ella. Cuando pensaba que no podía estar más cerca, se encontraron frente a frente, en la puerta, buscando espacio para salir o entrar, dependía de ellos. Temperance sonrió y bajo la cabeza, todo eso acompañándolo de una pequeña caricia en el brazo.

-Perdona, creo que Cam me llama…-

-¿Ah? Si si, ve, yo esperaré aquí en el sofá- le sonrió.

-¿Me esperarás?- se dio la vuelta para mirarle y cerró la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas.

-Siempre…- le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Vas a hablarme del caso?- preguntó sentándose a su lado- ¿O simplemente a hablarme?-

-Supongo que del caso…- suspiró- no creo que te interese hablar de algo más…-

-En mi libro, Katherine y el Agente Lister van a tener una aventura…-

-¿Cuándo vas a admitir que el personaje de Andy está basado en mí?-

-¡Pero cuánto ego!- rieron- No, venga, es estúpido pensar que yo… soy Katherine… y tú… ¿dónde está la atracción?-

-¿No lo ves?- le preguntó.

-¿Eh?- le miró a los ojos- ¿Te refieres a una atracción física? Es evidente que tú eres fuerte, alto, guapo… y… bueno, Booth, cualquier chica… pregúntale a cualquiera y tendrás la respuesta…-

-No me interesa la respuesta de cualquiera-

-Claro. Sólo de las chicas que te gustan, ¿no? Tengo tu prototipo muy acertado.- sonrió- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-¿Estás proponiéndome una cita?-

-Nosotros siempre tenemos una cita en el Royal Dinner, ¿te acuerdas?-

-Claro…- sonrió triste- Andando Huesos que muero de hambre…-

Brennan se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio por sus cosas, luego de que Booth la ayudara con su chaqueta salieron de su oficina con intenciones de ir a comer al Dinner pero cuando Temperance vio a Ángela decidió que la comida podía esperar, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella.

-¡Angie!- se acercó con rapidez, alejándola hacia un rincón- No sé que me está pasando…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Temperance Brennan no sabe que le está pasando?- rió la artista.

-¿Estás bromeando? Bueno… es Booth… todo comienza a ser muy raro, Angie. Yo… él me pone nerviosa…- dijo susurrando.

-Oh por Dios… pensé que este día jamás llegaría ¿Ya lo besaste?- preguntó ilusionada- Porque si no lo has hecho… te mataré-

-Sí. Bueno, ciertamente no. Lo…pensé. Y me besó él primero. Mierda… ¡no sé que estoy diciendo! Creo que… me siento un poco atraída por él.-

-¿Cómo que te besó el primero? Me confundes, ¿Se besaron o no?-

-¡Eso es lo que yo quería! ¡¡Lo que yo pensaba!! Luego resultó ser… mi imaginación. No sé qué hacer, Angie.-

-Wow Brennan, lamento decírtelo… no, la verdad no lo lamento… creo que estás ENAMORADISIMA del bombón del FBI-

-¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿No es eso imposible?- miró a Booth desde lejos y sonrió- Mejor hablamos mañana…o dentro de un mes… no sé.-

-Como quieras, pero piensa en lo que te dije… y no trates de negarlo…-

Enamorada. Esa palabra la hacía reír. ¿Dónde quedaba la mujer fría en todo esto? ¿Es que ahora la racional se había transformado en una chica que "se enamora"? ¿Estaba Temperance cambiando?

Después de todo ese raciocinio, de la comida, del trabajo… el día había sido muy duro. Brennan comprobó que en uno de los interrogatorios a los testigos, Booth tonteaba muy alegremente con una muchacha rubia, joven, guapa. Eso, quizás, la había alejado mucho más de sus deseos. No era su tipo y por mucho que quisiera, nada saldría bien. Por ese delicado acontecimiento estaba ahora distante y fría, aunque ¿qué diferencia había con la verdadera Temperance?, se preguntaba. Muy lejos de lo que ella pensaba, su compañero lo había notado; conocía muy a la perfección a esa mujer que SÍ era de su tipo, vaya que sí lo era. Se ofreció a llevarla a casa después de trabajar y bueno, aunque ella le invitó a subir, por la educación y otras cosas, todo se desvió.

-¿Qué opinas de esa chica? Natasha. ¿Ella no miente, verdad?-

-Creo que es inocente- dijo sonriendo.

**-Tan inocente que hubieras seguido interrogándola íntimamente en tu apartamento ¿No?-**

-¡¡Pero qué dices Huesos!!, sabes que eso no es cierto-

**-¿Ah no? Pues es una lástima, porque me parece que te correspondía…- respondió irónica.**

**-¿Sabes?- preguntó- Tienes razón, quizás debería llamarla…y averiguar un poco más-**

**-Perfecto. Entonces no se qué haces aquí… vete y aprovecha la oportunidad.-**

**-¿A sí?... ¡¡Pues me voy!!- le gritó- Pero antes… al menos admite que estás celosa-**

**-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Puedes hacer lo que quieras.-**

**-¿Estás segura?- se acercó a ella peligrosamente.**

**-Eh… sí, claro. Eres…eres libre.- murmuró, alejándose despacio.**

**-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- la tomó del brazo para que no siguiera alejándose.**

**-Booth…- le miró a los ojos y se mantuvo callada- Nada. Debo estar cansada. Lo siento.-**

**-Claro...- suspiró **

**-Tienes razón. No me ha gustado ver como esa chica tonteaba contigo…- hablaba en voz baja, entrelazando su mano con la de él.**

-Entonces… ¿Admites que estabas celosa?-

**-No son celos, es dolor. Dolor porque no puedo tenerte como quisiera. No soy como esas chicas que te gustan y estoy lejos de ser tu tipo.-**

**-Eso no puedes saberlo… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que quizás deberías preguntármelo?-**

**-No lo sé, Booth. No me atrevo. Me da miedo.-**

**-Ven acá- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- No hay nada a lo que debas tener miedo Huesos-**

**-¿Es que acaso yo te gusto?- preguntó, recostando su cabeza sobre el torso de su compañero.- No. No me lo digas.- cerró los ojos.**

**-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?... ¿No quieres saberlo?-**

**Ella levantó la vista y le miró. Booth le contagió la sonrisa. Entonces, lo único que pudo hacer es sujetar su rostro entre las manos, acariciando los labios de su compañero con un dedo, en silencio. **

**-Quédate conmigo… no llames a esa Natasha…-**

**-Me quedaré…- le besó la frente-… todo el tiempo que sea necesario…-**

**Temperance se acercó un poco más. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a dar el paso, a reconocer sus sentimientos, a… **

**-¿Huesos?- se planto delante de ella- Me estás asustando… ¿De verdad estás bien?-**

**-Mierda…- se tapó la cara con las manos- Me voy a volver loca.- y se sentó en el sofá- No te preocupes, Booth. –**

**-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?... ¡Eso es imposible!- se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- Dime que está pasando por favor- **

**-No, Booth… tranquilo. Ahora será mejor que te vayas. Voy a ponerme a escribir.-**

**N/A: esto q le pasa a Brenn me recuerda a alguien haha ¿Quién será?... en fin, comentarios gratis en el botoncito verde :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Primero: odio a David y a la Bitch de su esposa por habernos dejado plantadas ayer en el comic con**

**Segundo: Emily se veía increíble!!! ****Vieron el Dancing phalanges live?? OMG too much :D**

**Tercero: treinta comentarios en 2 capitulos!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moriremos si seguimos así, de verdad se los agradecemos un millón y más**

**En fin, me fui XD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

**Cap 3**

Era una mañana cualquiera, bastante lenta y llena de papeleos de casos antiguos, era uno de los días más fríos del año. Seeley Booth se encontraba en su oficina pensando en su compañera mientras bebía su décimo café de la mañana, estaba preocupado, desde el caso en New York la había notado algo extraña, y la manera en que se había comportado con uno de los sospechosos, sospechosa a decir verdad, le hacían pensar que quizás estaría celosa, pero ella le había dejado bastante claro que solo era su imaginación, sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos se llevó un gran susto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, sin mirar el identificador, contestó…

-Booth…-

-Buenos días, Seeley.- saludó Cam desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Camille… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames Seeley?-

-Pues no me llames Camille. Bueno, Booth, llamo para preguntar por la doctora Brennan. ¿Sabes por casualidad por qué no ha llegado al laboratorio todavía?-

-¿Qué no ha llegado?...- comenzó a preocuparse - ¿No debería estar allí hace… 4 horas?-

-Así es. Ángela la llamó a su móvil y no responde. Anoche estuvo con su padre, pero Max dice que se fue temprano.-

-Sigan llamándola al móvil, yo iré a su casa a ver si está ahí…-

-Seeley, Brennan nunca llega tarde. Estamos todos preocupados. Llámame cuando sepas algo.-

-Lo sé… créeme… eso es lo que me preocupa…-

Terminó la llamada y cogió lo más rápido que pudo las llaves de la SUV, su pistola, su chaqueta y corrió hasta el ascensor y luego hasta su vehículo, condujo como un desquiciado hasta el departamento de su Huesos.

Cuando llegó ahí golpeó a la puerta mil veces hasta que decidió tumbarla, luego pensaría en cómo arreglar la situación si es que todo era una falsa alarma, entró cuidadosamente, con su arma en la mano pero no encontró a nadie, decidió ir a la habitación de Temperance y se sorprendió, estaba totalmente desordenada, algo poco común en ella, entonces lo vio, en medio de la cama había lo que parecía ser un borrador, un borrador quizás de su próximo libro, sabía que no debía leerlo, que debería buscar a su compañera, pero la curiosidad era más grande…

"_**Desde mi punto de vista no es fácil describir el amor. Lo definiría exactamente como una sensación que forma parte de nosotros y se desarrolla quizás por la experiencia de conocer y compartir algo con alguien. Sensación o experiencia que se puede clasificar con varios adjetivos: feliz, apasionado, mágico, melancólico, desgarrador, amargo, imposible, verdadero. Mil y un adjetivos que pueden intentar acercarse, sin conseguirlo plenamente, a explicar cómo es ese sentimiento por todos conocido. He sido desde siempre un poco esquiva en este tema. Es un tema que temo, valga la expresión. No es racional entregarse a alguien por completo, o como comúnmente se dice, en cuerpo y alma. El alma no se ofrece, ni se vende, no puede ser propiedad de nadie más; el alma es de uno mismo.**_

_**Y el cuerpo… el cuerpo se puede prestar con un único fin, un fin antropológico, humano, necesario. Ahora debo rectificar todos esos pensamientos porque un hombre me ha enseñado a amar. Supongo que no era su intención que acabara poniendo en práctica todas esas "enseñanzas", pero con cada gesto, con cada sonrisa, con todas y cada una de sus virtudes, con todos y cada uno de sus defectos (que para ser sincera, son muy pocos), he acabado tal y como nunca creí que estaría, enamorada. Aunque de todo esto no se puede enterar Andy."**_

_________________________________________________________________________________-

Temperance llegó por fin a su destino. Se había pasado todo el vuelo llorando. Nunca imaginó que terminaría dejando las dos cosas que más le apasionaban en la vida, su trabajo y su compañero. Y peor, que lo haría sin avisar a nadie, ni siquiera a Ángela, a la cual le había confiado todos sus secretos. Estaba mal, pero no sería ella quien se arriesgaría a cruzar esa línea tan complicada que marcaba el único punto que no podía traspasar: mantener una relación con Booth.

Luego de tomar un taxi, llegó hasta el lugar donde pasaría los próximos días, meses o quizás los años que le quedaban de vida, cogió sus maletas y entró a la casa, era bastante grande y acogedora, además tenía una vista increíble, pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención, lo único que tenía en mente era la reacción de todos, específicamente de una persona, cuando se enterasen de que quizás jamás la volverían a ver.

______________________________________________________________________________________-

Booth no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba claro que su compañera nuevamente había huido de sus problemas, y huido de él. Estuvo sentado solo en el departamento bastante tiempo hasta que decidió llamar a Ángela, ella siendo su mejor amiga debería saber en qué lugar del planeta se encontraba.

-¡¡Booth!! ¡Dime que has encontrado a Tempi!- dijo ella apenas llegó al departamento de su amiga tal como Booth se lo había pedido.

-Lamento decepcionarte Angie…- sonrió triste – Creo que deberías leer esto- le tendió el borrador.

-¿Su nuevo libro?- lo observó detenidamente.

-Así parece…-

-Entiendo- murmuró después de leer- ¿Qué piensas tú de esto?-

-Ni idea…-suspiró – Lo único que sé es que tengo que encontrarla como sea…-

-¿Tú la quieres?-

-¿Tu qué crees?-

-Escúchame, Seeley.- dijo acercándose a él- Cuando la encuentres…¡bésala!-

-¿Y si me golpea?-

-¿Has leído bien ese borrador?- sonrió- Voy a ver si la localizo de alguna forma…-

-Está bien, llamaré al FBI para que la localicen o rastreen la señal de su móvil-

Y como bien dijo llamó al FBI por si sabían algo de su paradero, pero nada, estaba inubicable, había desaparecido totalmente del mapa, estaba desesperado y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer, necesitaba encontrarla.

Por otro lado, Temperance tomaba un té, vestida con su pijama y resguardada en un sillón, delante del televisor. Cuando decidió ver su móvil se percató de todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes que al parecer había recibido. Seguramente extrañaban no tener noticias suyas desde la mañana. Ahora, cerca de la una de la madrugada, aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensó en Booth. Desde hacía un par de meses nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Y lo echaba de menos.

Dejó que su dedo se deslizara por los botones del móvil y se detuvo en el nombre de Ángela. Pulsó la tecla de llamada.

-¡¡¡Cariño dime inmediatamente donde estas!!!- habló Ángela al otro lado de la línea.

-Angie, sólo te llamo para decirte que estoy bien.-

-No te creo, si estuvieras bien no te habrías marchado-

-Mira, me marché porque creo que lo necesito. Me estaba volviendo loca. Necesito…- se detuvo y respiró profundamente- …necesito olvidarme.-

-Escúchame bien Brennan, si piensas que marchándote vas a olvidar a Booth estas completamente equivocada…-

-Por favor… no le digas a él que te he llamado ¿vale? De verdad, Angie, quiero estar sola.-

-Está bien, pero deberías saber…- suspiró- Solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto-

El tiempo allí sola se le hacía muy largo. Consiguió hacer un par de amigos con los que salía de vez en cuando, pero su anterior vida era insustituible. Hacía cosas impensables para distraerse, como acudir a clases de pintura, de yoga, etc. Incluso dejó de escribir solo por el hecho de los recuerdos. Y así pasaban las semanas. Sola, tan y como había decidido estar, tal y como creía estar acostumbrada, aunque eso ya no era verdad; su vida ahora estaba centrada en su trabajo, y no precisamente porque fuera su pasión.

El tiempo libre también le permitía cuidarse un poco más. Adelgazó unos kilos y cambió su estilo. Ahora se atrevía con los vestidos, los que le daban un aire juvenil y estilizaban muchísimo más su figura.

Para Booth los días pasaban lentamente, ya casi había agotado todos los medios, pero no perdía la esperanza, sabía que algún día la encontraría, solo esperaba que fuese más temprano que tarde.

Estaba lleno de trabajo, lleno de papeles y formularios que llenar, se había rehusado a volver al trabajo de campo mientras su compañera no regresara. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que estaba completamente triste y muy deprimido, ya no era el mismo de antes, las únicas veces que se le veía sonreír era cuando pasaba el día con su hijo.

**N/A: q penita, pero las cosas deben ser así… comentarios gratis en el botón verde, y sigan puteando a David por desgraciado…**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Bueno, respondiendo las dudas de algunas, DB NO deja la serie, no aun, más le vale al muy desgraciado que ahí si lo odiaría para el resto de la eternidad.**

**Debí haber actualizado ayer pero ya ven, cuando te das cuenta de que al chico q te "algo" lol no se preocupa si estas viva o no, te deprimes y con un capitulo como el de ahora habría terminado lanzándome por mi ventana (consideren una altura de 50 metros app), y no vengas aquí pepe a dejar comentarios de "si sabes q te quiere y q no se qué" porque no es así, fin de la discusión CASO CERRADO.**

**En fin agradecemos enormemente los comentarios, ya vamos en 47 en los tres primeros capítulos, aun no empezamos con la secuela del just like heaven, preferimos terminar este primero si no terminaremos igual que con nuestro fic de final de temporada q NUNCA lo terminamos y de eso ya 4 meses :S pero no se preocupen que habrá secuela más pronto de lo que se imaginan**

**Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios :D y si, el cap es cortísimo, pero es….**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

**Cap 4**

En pocos días haría un mes de su llegada a Pennsylvania. Recién levantada y con su té matutino, acostumbraba a salir y pasear un poco por los alrededores. Le encantaba respirar ese aire tan puro, ese aire que sólo se conseguía estando tan cerca de las montañas, o sobre ellas. A unos metros de su casa se escondía un pequeño lago, rodeado de árboles, de naturaleza, un lago al que solía ir para pensar. Una pinza recogía su pelo, dejando desperdigados algunos mechones del mismo, y un vestido violeta cubría su cuerpo.

Luego de semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de ella uno de sus amigos le informó sobre su posible paradero y no dudó un segundo en dirigirse allí. Cuando llegó a Pennsylvania preguntó en la gasolinera si es que la habían visto y consiguió su dirección, luego de un par de horas recorriendo los alrededores logro dar con la casa, era hermosa y el paisaje espectacular, fue ahí cuando la vio y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Temperance se dio la vuelta para volver a casa sin saber quien aguardaba tras ella, alguien que estaba absorto en ese cambio que la había transformado. Cuando le vio, comenzó a llorar. Las palabras se le atragantaron, el corazón se le detuvo, las lágrimas resbalaban rápidas por sus mejillas y Booth se adelantaba poco a poco. Estaba tan nervioso como ella. Cada vez más próximos, ninguno de los dos decía nada; era uno de esos momentos donde no hace falta hablar. Y de pronto, la mano de Seeley sujetó cuidadosamente la de su compañera para, con temor, acercarla hasta él. Entonces sus miradas hablaron y supo que estaba preparado para poner en práctica ese consejo de Ángela: fue entonces el creador de un beso tan maravilloso, romántico, inigualable… un beso que se extendió de la boca de Brennan hacia sus mejillas, siendo así el mejor método para apagar sus lágrimas.

Ella sonrió, un poco tímida, y se abrazó a él buscando escuchar su respiración, sus latidos; oler su aroma; sentir su cuerpo… Después, como no, parpadeó para despertar del sueño, para derrotar su imaginación, pero él seguía allí, a su lado, sonriendo.

-Te quiero…- logró pronunciar aún emocionada. Emocionada y alucinada; jamás le había dicho eso a un hombre, jamás había reconocido abiertamente sus sentimientos y se alegró de que el destinatario de esas dos palabras fuera Booth.

-Y yo a ti- fue lo único que Booth consiguió decir, estaba totalmente impactado ante tal declaración.

-Siento haberme marchado, Seeley. Pensé que intentar olvidarte sería mejor que enfrentarme a un rechazo… - bajó la mirada.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte… ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? Deberías saber que jamás te rechazaría…-

-Estaba asustada de mis propios sentimientos y no conocía los tuyos. No estaba preparada… temblaba cada vez que te veía… -se miró la mano- Como ahora- y sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Pues ya todo terminó, ahora no te me volverás a escapar…- la abrazó.

-Ven conmigo, voy a enseñarte la casa.- y tiró de su mano hacia esa pequeña y acogedora vivienda donde estaba instalada.

Era amplia para su reducido espacio, sobre todo la habitación, la cual estaba comunicada con una extensa terraza que tenía las mejores vistas de todo el lugar.

-Aquí me paso todo el tiempo- le dijo ella al salir- Deberías ver cuando anochece… es alucinante…-

-Si quieres puedo quedarme a comprobarlo, solo tienes que pedirlo…-sonrió- A menos que quieres que vuelva a DC.-

-Tú no te vas a marchar de aquí hasta que yo lo haga. Vas a disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones pagadas…- sonrió, acercándose a besarlo- conmigo…- le volvió a besar- Aún tengo que comprobar que esto es real.-

-Bien…- le dijo tomándola de las manos y posándolas en su pecho- ¡¡tócame!!... ¿Ves? Soy real…-

-Y fuerte…- rió.

-Para que te des cuenta de lo que te estabas perdiendo- rió él.

-¡Y tú!- le dijo, y colocó las manos de él en el comienzo de sus caderas.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sé que me has entendido, bobo- sonrió- ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Sí, la verdad es que muero de hambre… ¿Pedimos algo? ¿Tienen servicio a domicilio en lugares como este?-

-Mejor deja que prepare algo, aquí he aprendido a cocinar cosas estupendas…-

-Déjeme recordarle Doctora Brennan, usted ya cocinaba a la perfección mucho antes de venir aquí- sonrió.

Temperance se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo rápido, pues en un par de horas volverían a comer, se sentaron y Booth la puso al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en DC el tiempo que había estado fuera, la mañana pasaba rápido y luego de hablar de mil cosas decidieron que era momento de olvidarse del resto del mundo y solo pensar en ellos, se levantaron del sillón en donde estaban y se fueron a pasear por los alrededores de la casa.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?- preguntó Tempi, mirándolo mientras se disponía a quitarse el vestido para lanzarse al lago.

-Buena idea, ¿Qué mejor que el agua fría de un lago para relajarse?- rió mientras se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones, quedándose solo en ropa interior- ¡Pues vamos que esperas!-

Brennan corrió para lanzarse al agua, sin mirar atrás. Cuando sacó la cabeza al exterior buscó a Booth, pero no había ni rastro. Entonces unas manos frías se posaron sobre su cintura, cosa que la sobresaltó, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regañar a Seeley pero sus labios quedaron sellados con un beso.

-Mmm…no creas que todo te lo voy a perdonar así…- murmuró.

-Yo creo que sí- volvió a besarla - ¿Tienes alguna objeción?-

-No. ¿Tú me perdonarás si yo lo hago?-

-¿Si haces qué?...¿Besarme?- preguntó- No tengo problemas con eso, aunque debes hacerlo en privado porque luego mis fans pueden morir de pena-

-¡Pero qué cara!- dijo separándose, fingiendo enfado, aunque sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Solo digo la verdad- sonrió- Deberás acostumbrarte a compartirme con todas las mujeres del mundo- la abrazó.

-Vale, basta. Elige primero, agente Booth. Yo, o todas las mujeres del mundo.-

-¡¡No puedes hacerme elegir!!... sería una injusticia para todas esas chicas, pobrecitas, no seas egoísta…-

-Pues ve con ellas, hombre.- dijo riendo, dispuesta a salir del agua- Eso sí, necesitarás mucha más fuerza…-

-¿Fuerza para qué?-

Ella le miró pícara y salió del lago. Se tumbó sobre la hierba, mirando el cielo, averiguando alguna figura en todas aquellas espesas y blancas nubes.

-Es taaaan tranquilo este lugar…-

-¿No vas a contestarme?- preguntó antes de tumbarse encima de ella.

-No.- sonrió- A veces es mejor el silencio, sobre todo si se va a decir alguna estupidez. Y a mí eso no me pega, Seel… -

-Como quieras…- dijo mientras se movía ahora para recostarse a su lado.

Temperance le miró y siguió callada. Apoyada sobre su brazo, acariciaba el torso desnudo del agente del FBI.

-No te enfades conmigo ¿eh?-

-No estoy enfadado- le besó la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada de mi pequeño cambio cuando llegaste? ¿No me notas distinta? ¿No me quedan bien los vestidos?-

-Porqué estaba como estúpido mirándote y no me salían las palabras…- la abrazó- Aun no puedo creer que esté aquí contigo-

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW *sighs* ven, por ESO no lo actualicé ayer, habría terminado suicidándome.. ¬¬ a menos que quieran que lo hagaaaa… le dan al botón verde :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Este definitivamente es uno de los capítulos más cortos de la historia de nuestros fics pero no se preocupen ya vendrá más…**

**Estoy literalmente hiperventilando desde anoche, primero por la entrevista a Dave/Emily/Hart y luego por las FOTOS!!! Que por fin salieron esta mañana si hasta soñé con ellas… esas miradas dios miooooooooooo, estoy que lloro de la felicidad, por fin se les ve sonriendo a los dos juntitos, y por fin dave sonríe de forma NATURAL no fingida como lo hace cuando esta con la bestia inmunda esa, su tipica sonrisa "just for you Emily" awww extrañaba tanto esa T.T … ayer pensé que me moria xq ausiello estaba haciendo tweets desde la entrevista y decía "Emily dijo esto, q David aquello, q la miró, q no se qué" y nosotros tweeting como locas "fotos xfavooooooorrrrrrr" y el muy puto se tardo 50 años en subirlas recién HOY!! Y menudos spoilers que nos dieron, yo "liga anti-spoiler" terminé leyendo y morí ahora es mi espíritu el que escribe…**

**Otra cosa, de verdad siento que no podamos hacer los caps más largos pero entre mara y yo hay 6 horas de diferencia( eso pasa xq una vive en España y la otra en Chile T.T), universidad, vacaciones, trabajos y un montón de cosas distintas (incluida la internet de mara q se cae cada 5 min) que nos impiden escribir más rápido y mejor, esperamos que lo comprendan.**

**Y la canción del fic es una de las mas sexies del planeta, OMG había que poner una canción intensa para un cap como este…**

**No más distracciones… a leer!!!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

Cap 5

Llevaban tres días juntos y la tensión sexual ya no se podía ocultar, ambos querían lo mismo, ambos lo necesitaban, pero aun así querían llevar las cosas a su ritmo, no querían apresurar nada, debían disfrutar cada momento.

Esa tarde habían decidido pasarla en casa viendo películas, así que Booth preparó un gran bol de palomitas y llevó un par de cervezas hasta la mesita del té mientras Temperance se acomodaba en el sillón.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- le preguntó él.

-Pon la primera que tengas a mano.-

-Veamos, escogeré una al azar…- cerró los ojos y cogió una de ellas- Bien… veremos… Shakespeare in love-

Temperance asintió. La película era un clásico que ambos conocían, pero que no habían visto nunca. El amor era el tema principal, tal y como deja ver el título. Algo con lo que no contaban era con las escenas que ya comenzaban a ser más íntimas. Con la vista fija en la pantalla y los pies apoyados sobre las rodillas de Booth, Brennan escuchaba todo atentamente. Eso sí, cuando la escena empezó a caldearse y vio que aquello no tendría remedio alguno, se levantó y apagó la televisión.

-Mejor escuchamos música, ¿no…?-

-Claro, lo que tú quieras…- se apresuró en levantarse del sillón y metió un CD en el reproductor.

_Laying so closely _

_I feel your skin rubbing and touching me _

_Only sweat between us _

_Feeling you kissing and pleasing me _

_I rub your back _

_I kiss your neck _

_I know that you love when we touch like that _

_I can feel you need me _

_Feels so good to me _

_Feels so good to me _

Desde las primeras palabras de la canción, ya sonaba aquello como una indirecta. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que la naturaleza, la tecnología, el mundo, se había puesto de acuerdo en mandarles señales? ¿No era bastante duro ya?

Tempi se acercó a la mini cadena y la apagó. A ver ahora… ¿Siguiente?

-Casi mejor hablamos…-

-Tienes razón…-sonrió y se acerco para abrazarla.

-No, Seeley, no la tengo. ¡Menuda estupidez la mía! Intentando evitarlo todo para mantener el control y la peor tentación la tengo delante…-

-No creas que eres la única con ese problemita…- rió- No sé si lo notaste pero yo estoy exactamente en la misma situación.-

-Entonces…- sonrió, sujetándole de la camisa- ¿hacemos caso a las señales?-

-Si… es lo mejor que podemos hacer- se acercó más a ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente.

Brennan se dejó llevar. Estaba deseando que sucediera, estaba deseando que aquello se convirtiera en una realidad y dejara de ser solo un sueño. Fueron hasta la habitación, deshaciéndose de sus ropas por el camino. Y una vez sobre la cama, cubiertos por la ropa interior y el contacto de ambos cuerpos, el teléfono de Temperance, que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar. Ella suspiró. Intentó ignorarlo durante las dos primeras llamadas, pero cuando sonó por tercera ver lo agarró y respondió mientras Booth seguía besándole el cuello.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo tajante.

-Vaya manera de saludar Brennan- respondió Ángela del otro lado de la línea- ¿Estás enojada o algo?-

-¿Eh? ¡No!- sonrió al notar que Seeley bajaba sus labios hacia su pecho- Espera…- le susurró a él.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Angie, por favor, tú nunca interrumpes…- Booth rió en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo pedirte asistencia con un caso ahora mismo?- trataba de contener la risa, imaginaba lo que podía estar sucediendo.

-¿¿Ahora?? ¿Un caso? Es que… tengo… estoy… - las manos del agente del FBI recorrían ahora su espalda en busca del enganche del sujetador, cada vez se lo ponían más difícil- Bufff… estoy muy liada…-

-No te preocupes…- dijo por fin riendo- Solo llamaba para preguntarte que tal lo estabas pasando con el bombón ese-

-¡Ángela eres mala! Ya te lo contaré otro día, si no te importa. Ahora intentaba empezar algo ¿sabes?-

-Pues dejo que continúes… pero quiero detalles ¿Sabes?, así que llamaré pronto… disfruta…-

-Un beso.- y colgó- Dios mío, Seeley, no dejes que nada más nos interrumpa-

-No dejaré que nada más lo haga…- le quitó el móvil de las manos y lo apagó.

Instantes después una canción resonaba en sus cabezas. ¿Otro teléfono? Sí, el de Booth. Brennan cayó rendida sobre él.

-Oh por favor… esto debe ser una broma…-

-¡¡Suficiente!!- dijo antes de contestar- ¡¡BOOTH!!-

-Pero bueno, Seeley, ¿te pillo mal?- preguntó Cam.

-No me llames Seeley… si es un caso no puedo atenderte, estoy de vacaciones-

-¿Y no se supone que eso es motivo de buen humor?-

-Cuelga, Seel… venga…- susurraba Brennan, jugueteando encima de su ombligo.

-Claro que es motivo, pero si te interrumpen a cada minuto ya no lo es, créeme…-

Temperance, cansada, arrebató el móvil de sus manos.

-Escúcheme, doctora Saroyan, ¡quiero acostarme con mi hombre! ¡¡HOY!! ¿Entiendes? ¡Exactamente hoy! ¿No te importa, no? Pues cuídate y ponte a ver la tele o algo.- colgó.

-Vaya Doctora Brennan si que está usted impaciente- la tomó de la cintura- ¿En qué estábamos?-

Ahora, con ella entre sus brazos, tenía todo el control. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, a muchos menos de su corazón. Tanto que ofrecer y tanto tiempo por delante… no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Recorrió con besos cada poro de su piel y cuando ya no quedaba ningún rincón por besar, comenzó a explorar. De todo lo que había pensado durante esos días, se había quedado cortísimo. Brennan era completamente especial, especialmente apasionada, y apasionadamente preciosa. Y Booth… bueno, ella no tenía palabras para él; era el mejor simplemente por ser el único hombre al que amaba de verdad; además la hacía sentir bien, muy bien. Calcular las horas que duró aquel momento habría sido difícil, al igual que calcular los abrazos, besos y caricias que se entregaron.

**N/A: que precipitado el final :S no nos lancen tomates por favor, se que quieren mas y lo tendrán, antes de lo que se imaginan… y bueno, ya saben, comentarios gratis en el botoncito verde :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Siento la tardanza :S**

**Haha el principio de este cap me encanta, si esto fuera real Brennan me odiaría por insistente lol**

**Gracias por los comentarios :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

Cap 6

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana mientras Booth y Brennan dormían abrazados, había sido una noche maravillosa, por fin después de tanto tiempo pudieron demostrarse todo lo que realmente sentían por el otro, ahora, dormían profundamente, el único ruido que se podía oír en los alrededores era el cantar de los pájaros y la brisa del viento, eso hasta que alguien insistentemente golpeó a la puerta.

-No… cinco minutos más…-gruñó Booth.

-Mmmm….Seel… ¿han llamado?- preguntaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No… lo imaginamos…-vuelve a dormir.

Intentaron fingir que no habían oído nada hasta que volvieron a escuchar los golpes. Temperance se levantó, colocándose una bata, y fue a abrir. Un hombre aguardaba tras el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-

-Buenos días, venimos a darle una pequeña charla sobre nuestra comunidad religiosa, queremos compartir con usted nuestras escrituras sagradas…- dijo un hombre apenas Temperance abrió la puerta.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy un poco indispuesta.- se cubrió mejor- Y tampoco me interesa demasiado. Yo no soy religiosa.-

-No se preocupe- sonrió- Estoy seguro de que después de que oiga lo que he venido a decirle quedará fascinada…-

-Ya le he dicho que no soy religiosa. ¿Sabe algo de antropología o ciencia forense? Porque solo así dejaré que converse conmigo.-

-La verdad, no… pero si me escucha puedo escucharla yo también-

-No me interesa, gracias- intentó cerrar.

-¡Espere! Que aun no termino, es más ni siquiera he empezado-

-Ya le he dicho que no quiero escuchar ninguna charla. ¿Voy yo a su casa a explicarle lo que es la refracción? ¿O quién es Freud? ¿O la teoría de la relatividad? Váyase, por favor.-

-No, no ha ido, pero eso es porque usted no se da el tiempo de ir, si quiere le doy mi dirección y con gusto la recibo…-

-¿Huesos?...- apareció Booth vestido solo con sus bóxers- ¿Y este quién es?-

-Un predicador que intenta entrar a darme una charla. Le he dicho que no soy religiosa, pero no entra en razón. Tan solo insiste, e insiste…-

-Déjamelo a mí…- sonrió y se dirigió a él- Hola, ¿Sabes? Agradezco que hayas venido pero hemos tenido una laaarga noche y necesitamos descansar, ¿Podrías venir otro día? Pero en un horario más conveniente?-

-Claro, no hay problema, que descanse- dijo el hombre antes de irse.

-¡Pero Seeley!- dijo después de cerrar- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que venga otro día?- se apoyó sobre la puerta- Puede que ya no estemos…y además, que yo no quiero escucharle…-

-No volverá- rió- Y si golpean a la puerta miramos quien es y simplemente no abrimos-

-No volverá porque te ha visto en calzoncillos, pero conmigo bien que insistía…- dijo riendo, acercándose hacia él- ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?-

-Mmm no lo sé…- comenzó a besarle el cuello- ¿Tu qué quieres hacer?-

-Pues…- cerró los ojos- Por ahora sigue, y ya pensaremos algo- susurró, acariciándole la espalda.

-Entonces sigo, pero si alguien se atreve a interrumpirme le disparo- dijo antes de besarla en los labios.

Booth la llevó despacio hacia el sofá y la tumbó. Y entonces, como hecho a propósito, comenzó a sonar su móvil. Brennan arrugó la frente, mosqueada.

-No me lo puedo creer….-

-Si no fuera por Parker juro que lo lanzaría por la ventana- se levanto a coger su móvil- Booth- contestó.

-Hola, agente Seeley- saludó una sonriente Natasha.

-¿Natasha?, que sorpresa… ¿Qué tal estás?-

Temperance se levantó del sofá y se ató bien la bata.

-Voy a la cocina…- le susurró a Booth.

-Muy bien, Seeley. Estaba aquí sola y he pensado en llamarle para salir a tomar algo…-

-Pues, te agradezco la invitación pero estoy fuera de la cuidad…-

-Vaya, lástima. Entonces en otro momento.-

-Ajá… bueno tengo que irme, adiós-

-Está bien, un beso.- colgó.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Booth mientras la cogía de la cintura y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Tomando un té, ¿ves?- le enseñó la taza.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-¡¡No!! Claro que no.- negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Nada!-

-Si pasa algo, ¿Fue porque nos interrumpieron otra vez?-

-¿Tú qué crees?- le miró- ¿Qué quería tu amiga?-

-Nada…- respondió, si le decía que lo había invitado a salir solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Ah, ¿nada? Bueno- dio un sorbo a su tasa- Crees que soy estúpida ¿verdad? Por molestarme.-

-Jamás he pensado eso y no lo haré…- se acercó para besarla- No me digas… ¿Te has puesto celosa de Natasha?- rió.

-¿Tengo que contestarte a eso?- bajó la cabeza- Pues sí.-

-No tienes porque estarlo…- le cogió la rostro entre las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos- Yo solo te quiero a ti-

-Seel… lo siento. Yo no soy así, no soy celosa; no sé que me ocurre.-

-Es completamente normal, eso pasa cuando quieres demasiado a alguien- la abrazó- A mi me pasa todo el tiempo-

-Pues más te vale advertir a esa mujer de que estás conmigo…- sonrió- y…- le besó- de que te quiero demasiado.-

-Lo haré, pero no creo que se rinda… soy demasiado encantador para dejarme escapar- rió

-¡¡Booth!!- le dio cariñosamente en el pecho- Aunque tengas razón, no me hace gracia. Esa chica también es muy encantadora…-

-No es ni la mitad de encantadora que tu…- la beso- De eso puedes estar segurísima…-

Temperance sonrió, acariciando la mano que Seeley tenía sobre la mesa. Se levantó y le miró, removiendo graciosamente su pelo, para después besarle con pasión en los labios.

-¿Te hace una ducha?-

-¿Juntos?- preguntó sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Mmmm… sí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?- sonrió de forma seductora.

-Seeley Booth puede con todo cariño-

-Oh, venga, Seel. No te hagas el chulo conmigo porque te lo puedo poner muy muy difícil…-

-¿A sí?- le besó el cuello- Quiero verte intentarlo…-

-Entonces espérame en el baño- sonrió, apartándose de él despacio.

-Mmm como quieras…- la besó por última vez y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando llegó ahí se preguntó qué cosa estaría tramando ella, mil y un posibilidades se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Temperance se estaba tardando un poco así que decidió abrir la ventana y mirar el paisaje, todo era realmente maravilloso, aun no podía creer que estuviera aquí, con ella, todo parecía un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

-Ey, Booth- habló ella, enseñando tan solo su pierna a través de la puerta. Después rió, asomando la cabeza.- ¿Estás preparado?-

-Boy Scout ¿Recuerdas?- rió- Siempre preparado-

-Bueno, tan solo quería enseñarte algo.- dijo entrando por fin en el baño.

Llevaba puesto uno de sus actuales vestidos. Nunca se había imaginado con algo así, pero al marcharse dispuesta a olvidar, pensó que también debía olvidar su antigua imagen. Un vestido negro, corto, muy corto, el cual dejaba al descubierto casi toda su espalda. Estaba hecho a dos piezas, una ceñida abajo y otra arriba, cruzada y sujetada por una pequeña tira de la misma tela. El vestido, ciertamente, dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Es una de mis últimas compras- sonrió.

-Woooah Huesos… ¿Quieres matarme?-

-¿Eh? ¡No!- reía- ¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta- Sonrió- Aunque debo admitir que me gustarías más sin él…-

-Pues ya te he dicho antes que te lo iba a poner difícil, ¿y todo por qué? Por chulearme…-

-Por favor… ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?- negó con la cabeza- ¿A esto le llamas difícil?-

-Difícil es acabar duchándose solito por hablar de más…- lo empujó despacio hacia la ducha- Quieres que me vaya ¿no es eso?- acercaba sus labios hacia los de él, sin ninguna intención de tocarlos.

-No quiero… y tu tampoco quieres irte- le dijo antes de intercambiar y quedar el acorralándola contra la pared.

-No vas a conseguir nada dejándome aquí- susurró con la respiración un poco acelerada-Ponerme nerviosa no te servirá. Me conoces bien, Booth…-

-¿Estás segura?... ¿No te pongo nerviosa?- le dijo al oído mientras colaba sus manos entre el vestido.

-Sí lo haces, siempre lo has hecho. Es tu don.- rieron- Pero ahora tengo que ser fuerte para castigarte- lo separó poniendo ambas manos en su torso.

-¿Agresiva Brennan?- le miró fijamente a los ojos- No merezco ningún castigo, he sido un santo…-

-Vale…- cerró los ojos- Si me miras así no puedo. Tú ganas.- besó la comisura de sus labios.

-Mmm Doctora Brennan, creo que tendré que enseñarle a besar bien…- acercó sus labios a los de ellas y paró.

Brennan borró la distancia que los separaba y el mundo desapareció completamente otra vez, al igual que la noche anterior solo que esta vez la ducha fue testigo de los besos y las caricias.

Los días pasaban rápido y ellos hacían todo lo posible por disfrutarlos al máximo, pasearon juntos de la mano por el lago, vieron millones de películas románticas, estuvieron días enteros en la cama solo abrazados y toda la clase de cosas que hacen los enamorados, pero todo llega a su fin, debían volver a DC a trabajar y se les avecinaba un nuevo problema ¿Dejaría el FBI que siguieran trabajando juntos si se enteraban de su relación?.

**N/A: tralalá comentarios gratis en el botón verde --**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: tarde muy tarde, lo sé, pero… aquí está..**

**Combo complis 2x1 si no leyeron Fairy tales, les espera :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginación *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**Cap 7**

En el avión camino a Washington, Brennan dormía. Y soñaba. Mientras en el Jeffersonian esperaban impacientes sin imaginar, tan solo Ángela, todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. Booth aprovechaba los últimos momentos para tocarla; le acariciaba el pelo, la mejilla, le besaba la frente… ella no había soltado su mano en ningún momento. Unas pequeñas turbulencias hicieron que se despertara y al ver el rostro de su "compañero" sonrió.

-¿Aún no llegamos?-

-No, media hora más y estaremos de regreso a casa- sonrió

-¿Y no podremos ni besarnos, ni abrazarnos, ni nada?-

-Si podremos, pero tendrá que ser en privado, no quiero que nos separen…-

-No va a ser sencillo, Seel…- le miró con tristeza y se acercó para besarle.

-Lo sé…- la abrazó- Pero existen los armarios del Jeffersonian, las salas de interrogatorios y nuestros departamentos-

-Y el coche, y los hoteles…- sonrió- Por cierto, gracias.-

-¿Gracias por qué?-

-Por no haber dejado de buscarme durante tanto tiempo. Por encontrarme.-

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que te alejaras de mí-

-Te quiero, Booth- susurró acariciándole la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti…- le besó la frente, luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar- Creo… que iré al baño- sonrió- Ya vengo…-

-Espera, te acompaño- le cogió de la mano- Aunque yo iré al de mujeres, claro- sonrió.

-Ok, vamos…- cuando llegaron al sitio Booth entró – Ya vengo…-

Cada uno entro al baño correspondiente, pero Brennan terminó primero y espero fuera, apoyada en la puerta del servicio de mujeres. Cuando Booth salió, lo cual le pareció una eternidad y a penas fueron cinco minutos, sonrió tiernamente, sin moverse de su posición.

-Por fin…-

-Tampoco me he tardado mil años- rió el- ¿Vamos?-

-No, espera…- le sujetó de la camisa- …solo un poco…-

-¿Qué va a hacerme Doctora Brennan?-

-Cuando bajemos de aquí no voy a poder tocarte, ni besarte, ni mirarte a los ojos…quiero aprovechar unos minutos, no demasiados… si el agente especial Booth está de acuerdo, claro.-

-Pues en ese caso, tiene permiso para hacerme lo que quieras…-

Le llevó hasta dentro del baño y allí no se anduvo con rodeos. Fueron besos y caricias lo que se repartieron durante un corto tiempo. Y miradas, muchas miradas repletas de amor. Y silencios. Les gustaba estar así, callados, frente a frente, mientras notaban el ligero tacto de sus pieles. Por suerte para ambos, en los viajes de ese tipo nadie se daba cuenta de nada; los pasajeros dormían, leían, escuchaban música…pero nunca se percataban de la ausencia de nadie.

-Huesos… ¿Y si vienen al baño?- ella lo seguía besando-Dios… ¿Y si nos descubren?-

-Decías que podía hacerte lo que quisiera… ¿no?- le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa- ¿Me vas a ayudar?-

-Piensas ha… ¿Aquí en el baño?...-

-¿Está mal?- se detuvo, mirándole con ojos de buena chica- ¿Está prohibido?-

-Pues…- balbuceó- Mierda… me has puesto nervioso-

Temperance rió, también algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, cielo- le acarició la mejilla- No tenía ni idea de que aquí… bueno…entonces paramos.- comenzó a abrocharle la camisa.

-No… ya comenzaste- la cogió de la cintura- Tendrás que terminar…-

-Pero que indeciso es mi hombre…- bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón, sonriendo pícaramente- No tenemos demasiado tiempo…-

-Mmm… Exactamente- miró su reloj- Veintidós minutos-

Y veintidós minutos fueron. Corto, pero intenso. Cuando mejor son las cosas, menos duran. Aterrizaron en DC justo a las siete de la tarde. Ángela, que había quedado en recogerles en el aeropuerto, ya estaba impaciente por ver que sus amigos no aparecían a través de la puerta acristalada y de repente los vio. Brennan soltó la mano de Booth y sonrió a su mejor amiga, la cual se acercó lo más rápido posible a abrazarla; Brennan correspondió emocionada.

-¡Angie! Angie…¡Cuánto tiempo! No puede ser…- decía mientras esta la estrujaba.

-Cariño, yo también me alegro de verte… pero me estas dejando sin aire- rió.

-Perdón- se soltó- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo muy guapa… ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?-

-Todo bien, ¡pero qué importa lo que hice yo!... quiero que me cuentes TODO lo que hiciste en este tiempo…-

-Estuve sola e intentaba entretenerme con cualquier cosa. Que hice hasta yoga, Angie…- miró a Booth y sonrió- Después ya no.-

-Claro Ángela no ves que soy la entretención ambulante- sonrió con orgullo- Por eso todos me quieren…-

-Lo sé Booth- dijo la artista riendo- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- ¿Dónde los dejo? ¿Se quedarán juntos?-

-A mi me dejas en el Jeffersonian, que necesito trabajar. ¡Ya mismo!- sonrió- ¿Tú te quedas conmigo, Seel, o vas a irte a casa?- dijo rodeándole por la cintura.

-¿Piensas trabajar a las siete de la tarde? ¡Estás loca!, no vas a ninguna parte…-

-¿A no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Secuestrarme? Una situación un poco paradójica siendo agente del FBI.- rió, acercándose hacia su rostro- Yo voy a trabajar- le susurró antes de seguir andando.

-Como quieras…- dijo él algo decepcionado –No me quedará de otra que dormir en el sillón de tu oficina…-

Treinta minutos después Booth y Brennan entraban al laboratorio con un par de cafés y rosquillas en la mano, ya que Booth insistió en que si no paraba a comprarlas moriría de hambre toda la noche, él se acomodó en el sillón y se cubrió con una manta mientras ella revisaba los millones de mails y carpetas que habían en su escritorio producto de su larga ausencia. A eso de la medianoche Booth cayó totalmente rendido, quedándose dormido en el sofá abrazado a uno de los cojines mientras Brennan aun seguía trabajando.

Una hora después, también cansada, se acercó hacia Seeley. Cuando lo vio tan dormido lo cubrió con otra manta mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Después lo besó. Él se movió, abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¿Ya es de día?- preguntó aun medio dormido.

-No, perdona cielo, no quería despertarte. Sigue durmiendo…-

-Ven acá- le hizo un espacio para que se acomodara mejor en el sillón- ¿Ya terminaste?-

-Sí. Había tanto acumulado que por poco me ahogo…- sonrió- ¿Estás cómodo aquí?-

-Si… estoy cómodo en cualquier lugar si estoy contigo-

-Ay, cielo- le acarició el pelo, después le besó en los labios- Entonces… ¿vas a seguir durmiendo?-

-Eso depende…- la besó- ¿Vas a dormir tu también?-

-Mmm, pues….- se levantó- ¿quieres dar una vuelta? ¿Te llevo a algún lado del Jeffersonian?-

-Está bien- se levantó del sillón sonriendo - Sorpréndeme…-

Temperance le agarró de la mano y lo dirigió a su antojo por todo el Jeffersonian. Le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Y entonces entraron a la parte del museo. Intentó pasar desapercibida por el guardia de seguridad de la zona. Una vez en el lugar elegido, cerró la puerta.

-Ya puedes mirar…- sonrió- ¿Qué te parece? La cama de Cleopatra… este lugar me lo indicó Angie…-

-Wow, es precioso…- miraba asombrado- Pero si te lo indico Ángela solo puede significar una cosa…-

-¿Qué? ¡¡No!!- sonrió- ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy Angie… -

-Claro que no lo eres, ella es una clase de…- puso cara de estar pensando- Aprendiz tuya- rió- Entonces… ¿Nos sentamos aquí a mirar lo bonito que es el techo?-

-Claro…- dijo en voz baja, empujándolo hasta sentarlo en la cama. Después se quitó la camisa y la lanzó al suelo.

-Mmmm… ¿Esta es una nueva forma de mirar el techo?- bromeó- ¡Ya se!... es más cómodo…-

-¡Ajá! Eso es. Una nueva forma de mirar el techo. Cómoda, divertida, entretenida… - se sentó sobre él, haciendo que colocase sus manos en la cintura de ella- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te animas?-

-Pues claaaroo… qué mejor que mirar el techo- levantó la vista.

-Seel…- sonrió, acariciándole los labios con un dedo- No hables más. Actúa…-

-Que conste que tú lo pediste…- sonrió antes de comenzar a besarla apasionadamente.

Y ahí empezó lo que fue el comienzo de una fantástica noche bajo el techo del Jeffersonian. Tan fantástica que no finalizó hasta la madrugada. Quedaron dormidos bajo las sábanas de una magnífica cama, una cama con historia, con pasado y con presente, y por supuesto con futuro. No habían pasado demasiadas horas cuando unos golpes despertaron a Temperance. Entonces se percató de dónde estaba. Se envolvió la sábana al cuerpo pero no le dio tiempo a avisar a Booth del error que acababan de cometer… y de pronto una figura apareció tras unas enormes estatuas egipcias.

-¡Ángela!- susurró Brennan, asustada y agradecida a la vez de que no hubiera sido otra persona.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!... Temperance Brennan siguiendo mis pasos…¡¡INCREIBLE!!-

-¡No! ¡¡No es así!! Y baja la voz, por favor- le hizo una señal con la mano- Pasamos la noche aquí y necesitábamos un lugar para dormir. No es lo que parece.- se miró- Mierda… si no estuviera desnuda sonaría más creíble, ¿verdad?- preguntó con resignación.

-Ajá… mira, me voy ¿Ok?, pero debes contármelo TODO, ¿Me oíste?-

-Angie, intenta que nadie entre mientras nos vestimos ¿vale? Y gracias- la besó en la mejilla- Gracias por entrar tú primero.-

-No te preocupes nadie entrará aquí…- se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

Se acercó a Seeley y lo movió despacio.

-Tsss… Booth…- lo besó- Booth, despierta. Booth, son las 7, acaban de abrir el laboratorio, rápido…-

-Nooo… cinco minutos más por favor- dijo abrazándola.

-Escúchame, cielo… ¡ya hay gente en el Jeffersonian! Nos van a descubrir. ¡Levántate!-

-¡¡Ya!! Ya oí…- dijo mientras se tapaba como podía para empezara a buscar su ropa que estaba repartida por toda partes.

Se vistieron rápidamente y acomodaron todo lo que se había desordenado o caído de su respectivo lugar la noche anterior, luego de eso se dirigieron a la oficina de Brennan donde Ángela les había dejado un par de cafés y unos sándwiches para que desayunaran, Booth los cogió y le propuso a Brennan ir a cambiarse a sus departamentos, no podían estar con la misma ropa del día anterior.

Dos semanas en la realidad. Dos semanas en DC y todo volvía a ser como antes; bueno, no todo. La relación de Booth y Brennan era desmesurada. Aprovechaban cada momento que pasaban juntos, e incluso comenzaba a aprender a manejar la situación cuando no estaban solos. Sabían mirarse e incluso darse un beso cuando los demás no miraban, pero esa suerte no estaría ahí siempre.

El nuevo caso seguía su rumbo.

Temperance seguía trabajando. Booth también lo hacía. En el Jeffersonian, Cam le actualizaba la información sobre la autopsia a la Doctora. Su "compañero" esperaba detrás. Y la miraba.

-Eso es todo por ahora, Brennan.-

-No podemos saber cómo murió.-

-Todavía no. Deberías ir con Booth a hablar con los padres de la chica.-

Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió, mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida del laboratorio.

-Deja de mirarme así…- le susurró antes de salir.

-No te miraba a ti… estaba mirando a Cam- sonrió burlesco.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo nada más meterse en el coche- Explícame eso.-

-Pues nada- sonrió- Simplemente la estaba mirando-

-Pues yo juraría que tus ojos volaban en mi dirección, pero si tú dices que no….no te lo voy a discutir.- guardó sus cosas en la guantera.

-Mira Brennan déjame decirte…- la miro fijamente a los ojos- Que tienes toda la razón, te estaba mirando a ti, ¿A quién mas iba a ser?-

-A cualquiera. ¿No? Los ojos están para eso, para mirar.- sonrió.

-¿A sí?- preguntó- Al primero que vea que estas mirando le disparo en la frente-

-¿En serio?- rió, agarrándole de la mano- Entonces ya puedes empezar…- dijo antes de besarle.

-Yo no cuento, a mi me puedes mirar todo lo que quieras…- fue su turno de besarla.

De camino a casa de los padres de la víctima, ambos pensaban en una forma de explicar todo lo sucedido. Entre tanto pensamiento sucedían algunas miradas. Pocos besos, pues su comportamiento seguía siendo todo lo discreto que ellos mismos permitían. Eso sí, ciertas caricias bailaban sobre las rodillas de ambos, aprovechando el parón de los semáforos. Estaban en un duelo por el control del volante cuando se detuvieron en la estancia de aquella familia y Brennan tuvo una sorpresa no demasiado agradable.

-Ya te digo que la próxima vez conduzco yo, Seeley.- bajó del vehículo dando un portazo- Oh, dios…-

-¡Tempe!, ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pensé que te alegraría verme- sonrió – Ahora soy tu nuevo compañero-

-Será una broma… mi compañero es Booth.-

-Pues no lo es, me he reintegrado, he venido para quedarme y recuperar todo lo que dejé aquí-

-¿Todo lo que dejaste a…?- se dio la vuelta- Es una auténtica locura.-

-No lo es…- se acerco a ella

-Sully… déjanos trabajar.- susurró, mirando a Seeley por encima del coche y haciendo un gesto para que la salvara de aquella conversación.

-Trabajemos entonces, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de nosotros y ponernos al día-

-Vaya vaya- dijo Booth cuando llegó hasta ellos- ¿Y a ti que te trae por acá?-

-Soy tu nuevo compañero… genial ¿No?-

Su presencia claramente los incomodaba, aun mas a Booth, sabía que Sully había regresado con un propósito bastante definido para su gusto, pero no iba a dejar que nadie la separara de él, por mucho que ellos dos hubiesen tenido algo en el pasado, por mucho que ella estuviese al borde de irse lejos con él.

Sully trataba por todos los medios de quedarse solo con Temperance pero la situación definitivamente no estaba a su favor, Booth se las empeñaba en aparecer justo en el momento menos oportunos y si no era él, era ella la que lo buscaba, casi desesperadamente como si no quisiera quedarse a solas con él. Siguieron trabajando en el caso hasta que milagrosamente caminó hacia el despacho de su "compañera" y vio que Booth no estaba ni remotamente cerca, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde que llegó.

-Estoy trabajando- dijo Brennan al escuchar los pasos, estaba completamente concentrada en su trabajo, apoyada en su escritorio y con la mirada fija en el ordenador.

-Si mal no recuerdo siempre tenías tiempo para mí, no creo que ahora sea distinto-

-Sully…- dejó lo que hacía para mirarle- ¿Eres omnipresente? ¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-Hablar, saber que has hecho en estos mmh tres años que no hemos estado juntos.-

-Vivir, por supuesto. Trabajar. Ya me conoces.-

-Claro… ¿Qué harás esta noche?- se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro- Podríamos recordar los viejos tiempos-

-Estoy ocupada- apartó su mano- Además, ya tenía planes.-

-¿Con Booth?- rió- ¿Sabe el FBI que te estás acostando con él?-

-¿Qué?- su cara de asombro fue más que evidente- ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?- pasó de estar asombrada a estar enfadada- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para venir después de tanto tiempo con esos comentarios?-

-Por favor Temperance, sabes que es verdad lo que digo ¿Lo sabe el FBI o no?-

-No es asunto tuyo. Mi vida no es asunto tuyo. No tengo por qué explicarte qué relación tengo con Booth- se levantó, andando hacia él.

-Yo creo que sí, cuando me fui jamás quedamos en que ya no éramos nada-

-Yo lo di por terminado. Y ahora, por favor, me gustaría seguir trabajando…-

-Bueno bueno, lo dejaré hasta aquí… por ahora- se acercó a la puerta de la oficina- Recuerda que el FBI no acepta relaciones amorosas entre compañeros de trabajo- rió antes de salir completamente de ahí.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó, sin recordar donde se encontraba. Después miró la pantalla de su ordenador y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Después de salir a toda prisa, siendo el centro de atención en el Jeffersonian, cogió su coche y lo condujo hasta casa de Seeley. Ahora más que nunca deseaba besarlo. Pasar tiempo con Sully le hacía ver lo buena que había sido su decisión, lo agradecida que estaba por haberse marchado. Llamó a la puerta de su novio como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que apareció ante ella con esos bóxers y ese imponente torso descubierto.

-Quiero hablar.-

-Huesos yo…- le dijo mientras la hacía pasar-Yo… entiendo si es que quieres estar con él, de alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría algún día y…-

-¿¿Qué??- dejó su bolso en el suelo y cerró la puerta de un "taconazo", después le besó. Un beso intenso en el que llevaba pensando durante todo el camino.- Es de ti de quien estoy enamorada…-

-¿De verdad?- la miró a los ojos- Prométeme que no te irás con él, que no te interesa…-

-Te lo prometo. Acaba de estar en mi despacho y venía a decirte que lo sabe… sabe que estamos juntos y no sé cómo se ha enterado.-

-Es imposible que lo sepa…- la abrazó- Solo está jugando, intenta atraparnos pero no lo logrará-

-¿Sabes que quiero estar siempre contigo?- dijo en voz baja, acercando a tientas su mano hasta la de él, para entrelazarlas.

-¿A sí?- la miró a los ojos- Cásate conmigo…-

Ella mantuvo la mirada con ese ligero parpadeo que anunciaba su sorpresa. No se lo creía. Tampoco se creía la respuesta que ahora mismo había cruzado su mente tan veloz cómo había sido la proposición de Booth.

-¿Qué has dicho?- movió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse de nuevo- Repítelo, por favor.-

-Dije…- se puso de rodillas-…que te cases conmigo-

-Sí- dijo con avidez, sujetando el rostro de Seeley con ternura- Seré tu mujer.-

-¿De veras?- la miró serio- Dame un momento…- y se fue corriendo al baño, segundos después volvió con una cajita bastante antigua- Lo tengo guardado desde hace años, estaba esperando a la persona y el momento perfecto… era de mi abuela- dijo nervioso- Espero que te guste-

-Seeley, es precioso…- sonrió- No sé qué decir…no me han entrenado para esto. Yo… yo nunca esperé que algo así me sucediera… - le miró con timidez- ¿Tengo… tienes que ponérmelo para cerrar el trato?-

-Bueno… si, digo solo… solo si de verdad lo quieres…-

-No encuentro mejor respuesta que la que ya te he dado… - sonrió, acercándose hacia su rostro para besarlo.

-Gracias- le dijo antes de besarla con ternura.

Y entre uno de sus fugaces besos, a ambos se les ocurrió la mejor forma de todas las existentes de cerrar una petición tan importante como es el matrimonio. Las caricias de Seeley nunca habían sido tan embaucadoras y furtivas; las de ella nunca tan tiernas y especiales. En busca de la perfección más absoluta, intentaron ver el cielo antes de llegar a él; ninguna de las estrellas había brillado tanto como ahora. Quizás el amor esté sobrevalorado, pero aún así, cuando se siente de verdad, es como la magia: increíble, poderosa y capaz de parar el tiempo. Tiempo que avanzaba lentamente sólo por ellos. Tiempo que se atrevía a regalar tiempo. Un tiempo que, gracias a un sí, se había convertido en una palabra: siempre.

**N/A: los reviews son gratis!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Siglos sin actualizar… es q falta inspiración :D**

**Pronto volveremos con más**

**Solo porque hoy estamos de buen ánimo, actualizaremos los 3 fics, q tal?**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Cap 8**

Sabía que no era su religión, ni si quiera se acercaba a la idea que ella tenía de una celebración, pero aquella tienda de vestidos de novia estaba delante de sus narices y no había podido evitarla. Booth desearía verla vestida de blanco. En realidad, Booth desearía casarse por la iglesia. Y en eso estaba pensando, quizás ese sería el mejor regalo para él. Plantada delante del escaparate lograba imaginarse dentro de uno de esos vestidos y sonrió.

-Vaya vaya ¿soñando en el día que nos casemos?-

-¡Sully! No… no soñaba. Lo cierto es que dije que nunca me casaría.-

-Lo sé, pero me parece curioso que mires tanto los vestidos…- sonrió con malicia.

-Me han parecido bonitos. Están ahí expuestos para eso, para mirarlos. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente? ¿Por qué no estás trabajando? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo el día libre, busco apartamento… ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Ahora iba de camino a… tengo que ir a… me espera Angie… en el Dinner…- se excusó.

-Bueno… llamaré a Booth a ver si quiere tomar una cerveza conmigo-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿Por qué hago qué?-

-Esto. ¿Por qué pretendes que confiese algo que no es real? ¿Qué crees que ha cambiado? Booth y yo trabajamos juntos, lo llevamos haciendo más de cuatro años. Es mi compañero y, antes todo, es mi mejor amigo.-

-Y yo…¿Qué soy?-

-Un amigo, es la condecoración que tú mismo te has ganado a pulso. Y ahora…será mejor que me vaya. Me están esperando.-

-Está bien, saluda por mí a Booth cuando lo veas…-

Comenzaba a hacerse, quizás, demasiado evidente para algunos. Aunque la relación de Seeley y Temperance seguía manteniéndose muy discretamente. Pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, y de eso no cabía duda alguna.

El tiempo seguía pasando no solo para ellos, si no que para todo el mundo, era el cumpleaños de Ángela y como era de esperarse la festejada tenía planeada la mejor fiesta de DC, a la que Brennan claramente se había opuesto en un principio, pero ella era su mejor amiga por lo que Booth no tardo mucho en convencerla de que debían ir y pasarlo bien un rato.

En la fiesta solo habían unas pocas personas, la gente del lab además de algunos amigos artistas de Ángela, todos bailaban y conversaban, lo estaban pasando increíble a excepción de Brennan quien al parecer estaba un poco ansiosa, Booth al notar su actitud la sacó a bailar para desestresarla. Se dirigieron a una esquina algo más apartada del resto de la gente donde Brennan tomo la iniciativa y sin pensarlo dos veces le plantó en los labios un apasionado beso a su novio.

-Mmmh huesos- la abrazó- ¿A qué se debe tan agradable sorpresa?-

-Es una muestra, un pequeño avance de lo que puede suceder después…- sonrió con picardía.

-Veo que me extrañó Doctora Brennan- le besó suavemente el cuello.

-Eso siempre- susurró ella, acariciando con los dedos la corbata de Booth- Estás muy sexy así vestido…-

-Gracias… tu también te ves muy pero muy sexy- le sonrió acercándose para besarla pero cuando sus labios estaban rozándose se separo levemente- Quizás no debería besarte aquí-

-Pues llévame a otro lugar- sonrió- Haz lo que sea, pero bésame…-

-Mmmh no lo sé…- sonrió y le beso la comisura de los labios-Es la fiesta de Ángela deberíamos celebrar con el resto de la gente-

-Tienes razón, perdona. ¡Menuda amiga soy!-dio un paso hacia atrás- Iré al baño, eso sí.- y le sujetó el rostro entre las manos para repetir el beso anterior.

-Vaya…- sonrió antes de darle un último beso- iré por algo para beber mientras vas al baño-

Hubiera continuado con ese y mil besos más, pero estaba "prohibido". De camino hacia el baño comprobó que todas las puertas estaban vacías así que eligió la primera. Al salir, se topó de golpe con Sully, el cual al parecer no le había quitado ojo en toda la fiesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esto es el baño femenino!-

-Si no te importa andarte besando con ese no creo que te importe que esté aquí-

-Ese tiene un nombre. ¿Nos espías? ¿No puedes vivir tu vida, Sully? …y dejarme en paz…-

-Jamás te dejaré en paz, no al menos que estés conmigo… no con él-

-Te estás volviendo loco, Sully. Lo nuestro está totalmente acabado, olvidado. Yo quiero a Seeley, deberías saberlo.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- se acerco con la intensión de besarla.

-¿Acaso quieres que use mi pistola?- llevó la mano hasta su bolso, caminando hacia atrás.

-No te atreverías a amenazar a un Agente Federal…-

-Será en defensa propia…- le miró desafiante.

-No te he hecho nada- rió- Todavía…-

-¿En qué te has convertido, Sully? Eras un buen tío. ¿Qué ha cambiado?-

-Tú cambiaste, me cambiaste por él, tenías que haberme esperado…-

-Sabes mejor que yo que estaba enamorada de Booth, mucho antes de que tú aparecieras.-

-Ha.. ¿Y pretendes que me anime sabiendo que me usaste todo el tiempo?-

-Pretendo que me dejes en paz de alguna manera.- murmuró abriéndose paso entre él para llegar a la puerta.

-Vete con él, pero te advierto, esto no se quedará así-

Sin escuchar aquella advertencia, Brennan salió del baño a toda prisa y volvió a la gran fiesta. El carácter de Sully había cambiado tanto que no solo estaba sorprendida, sino que también empezaba a asustarle. Vio como Ángela reía, manteniendo una conversación con un par de amigos. Entonces se acercó hasta Booth, que había ido a por copas en su ausencia.

-Siento la tardanza, cielo…-

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sully…- le susurró cerca de su oído-…empieza a agobiarme, a perseguirme.-

-¿A sí? Pues se las verá conmigo, no hoy, no quiero echar a perder la fiesta de Ángela pero mañana no lo dejaré escapar- lo buscó con la mirada.

-No, Seel….¿qué vas a hacer? Con una discusión entre dos agentes, uno se va a la calle, y no quiero que seas tú. Deberíamos contárselo al FBI…-

-Si hacemos eso tendremos que contar lo nuestro… y quizás, nos separen para siempre…-

-Lo sé- dio un sorbo a su copa- Nunca pensé que lo diría de él, pero es un imbécil.-

-Hablaré con Caroline mañana, si me dice que no nos separarán gritaré que te amo desde la azotea del Jeffersonian- sonrió.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- se acercó más a él, acariciándole la mejilla- Te adoro cuando dices esas cosas… y cuando no… y siempre…-

-Haría eso y mucho más…- le besó la mejilla-¿Quieres seguir bailando o te voy a dejar a tu departamento?- volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con picardía.

-Quiero que me lleves a mi casa, sí, y que me digas que me amas…tal y como se te ocurra- sonrió.

-¿Tal y como se me ocurra?, ¿Segura? que tengo una imaginación increíble…-

-¿Por qué no me la adelantas un poco?- preguntó pícara.

-¿Ansiosa Brennan?- la condujo hasta la primera habitación vacía que encontró en casa de Ángela, la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó besar su cuello lentamente.

-Creo que… que… que no puedo pensar con claridad…- murmuró con voz entrecortada.

-¿Pensar?... no hay nada que pensar…-

-Hay que pensar en Angie. Es su fiesta…- sentía los labios de Booth sobre su escote y eso la incitaba a cerrar los ojos y a abandonarse a él- … hay gente… es… no…-

-¿No?...-deslizó sus manos dentro de su camiseta-…Bueno… si tú no quieres…-

-Claro que quiero- lo acercó más hacia ella, pegado a ella, y lo besó- Pero sé que Angie se extrañará al no vernos en el salón y pensará lo peor de nosotros…- sonrió.

-Tal vez…- volvió a besarla- Quizás ni se acuerde de nosotros, está disfrutando de su fiesta-

-En ese caso cierra la puerta con pestillo- dijo pícara, bajando las manos hasta el cinturón de Seeley.

-¿Sabes?, lo he pensado mejor- sonrió- Creo que deberíamos irnos a tu apartamento, porque una vez que empecemos no te dejaré ir en toda la noche…-

Y nada más fuera de la realidad, en su apartamento, todo cambió. Aquello parecía más bien un sueño, un bonito y apasionado sueño que se prolongaría tanto como ambos quisieran. Lo único que tenían que hacer era "soñar". Soñar es crear, sentir, oler, besar… cada verbo que esté relacionado con una acción para compartir, una acción para dos. Ese sueño se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche, o mejor, hasta que los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana para advertirles de la llegada de la madrugada. Cansados, rendidos, exhaustos. Con sus cuerpos rozándose, acariciándose, tocándose. Los ojos de Brennan se cerraban al escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de Seeley. Y de pronto, un intenso y molesto pitido les anunció que era hora de levantarse.

-¿¡Qué!?- Temperance abrió los ojos, algo mosqueada, y se deslizó hasta apagar el despertador- Es una auténtica locura que… horas… cansada...- murmuró, volviéndose a quedar dormida.

-Huesos…-le dijo mientras besaba despacio uno de sus hombros- Es hora de levantarse-

-Mmm… no… - se movió despacio sobre él- Déjame aquí un rato más…-

-Bien…entonces llamaré para avisar que hoy no trabajamos, diremos que el pastel de Ángela nos intoxicó o algo…-

-Eso es improbable, pero hoy lo puedo aceptar.- dijo "dormida".

-Huesos…- murmuró- Necesito ir por el teléfono…-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos y le miró- Ah, sí, perdona…- se apartó hacia un lado de la cama- Vuelve rápido…-

-No tardo…- salió de la habitación en busca de su móvil, cinco minutos después y luego de haber hecho las llamadas pertinentes volvió a la cama y se abrazó a ella con cuidado para no despertarla- Buenas noches huesos- susurró.

**___**

**N/A: AAAWWW io tbn kiero un Booth, solo para mi ¬¬**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: sé que prometí un fic diario, pero se me han perdido un millón de archivos y acabo de encontrar este, dense una vuelta por los otros, si encuentro el fairy tales lo actualizaré :D**

**Gracias por leer y FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Cap 9**

-Te estaba esperando, Seeley- dijo Caroline desde su escritorio- ¿De qué querías hablarme?-

-Verás, Caroline… me conoces desde hace siglos… si te cuento algo ¿Guardarás el secreto hasta el día en que te mueras?-

-Sabes bien que en mi opinión los secretos siempre salen a la luz, pero no será por mí, guapo.-

-Bien… quería saber si…- suspiró- si..…-

-Esto…¿he entendido bien? ¿Un romance? ¿La doctora? ¿Tú?- guardó silencio- ¡¡Lo sabía!!- se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Seeley- ¿Es un rollete? ¿Un affaire? ¿Temporal? ¿Diversión?-

-Es más serio de lo que te imaginas- se sonrojó.

-¿Es amor?- sonrió, volviendo a su asiento- Lamento decírtelo así, chico, pero la única forma de ayudarte es mantener la boca cerrada. No están permitidas las relaciones personales en el trabajo, creo que ya lo sabes. Lo más fácil es que te asignen otra antropóloga forense y… bueno…-

-Pero… ella no es del FBI, no tendría por qué haber problemas-

-Trabajais juntos, Seeley; una relación personal crea vínculos, evidentemente, y esos vínculos pueden manifestarse en ciertas situaciones e incluso llegar a ser un gran inconveniente.-

-Somos profesionales Caroline, esto no interferirá en nuestro trabajo… debe haber una manera de que no nos separen-

-¿Y qué hay de los peligros? De la gente que intentará hacerle daño para molestarte a ti y al contrario; de las veces que por protegerla arriesgues demasiadas cosas… -

-Estamos en riesgo constantemente, todos asumen que ya somos una pareja, no creo que eso cambie las cosas nos han secuestrado e intentado hacernos daño sin que lo seamos-

-Mira, Booth, eres un agente magnífico, pero en esta ocasión no hay otra alternativa. Lo mejor es que sigas manteniéndolo en secreto. Yo intentaré ayudarte. Puedo hablar con los de allá arriba para conseguir que acepten la relación. Cuando sepa algo, te llamaré.-

-Gracias Caroline, te debo una- se acercó a besarle la mejilla- Me iré a trabajar…- salió del despacho de Caroline en dirección al suyo pero en el camino se encontró con alguien indeseable.

-Es difícil abarcarlo todo, ¿verdad, agente Booth?-

-¿Abarcar qué?- lo miró incrédulo.

-El trabajo, el amor… en la vida siempre toca elegir. ¡Aunque claro! Si no eliges el amor… yo me quedo con ella.- dijo riendo.

-Pues deberías sentarte ¿No crees?, envejecerás esperando…-

-Por supuesto. Me sentaré en tu despacho, en tu silla…y quién sabe, quizá también tú doctora acabe sentándose sobre mí.-

-Qué lástima Sully, creo que eso será lo último que ella haría…. ¿A qué has venido?-

-Trabajo aquí. Me han encargado un nuevo caso. ¿Has visto a Tempi? ¿La has llamado? Porque creo que deberías preocuparte por ella un poquito más. Con esta violencia, nunca se sabe…- murmuró caminando hacia su despacho.

-Escúchame bien Timothy Sullivan, tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme que me preocupe más por ella, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste tu?-

-"¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste tú?"- dijo en tono burlón- No iban por ahí los tiros, Seeley Booth. Hay que pensar un poco más. Sé que esta mañana la dejaste sola en su apartamento… a ella, una mujer tan hermosa… yo no sería capaz…- rió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Booth estaba enfadadísimo, no quería pelearse con Sully, no al menos en plena oficina donde cualquiera podía oírlos lo que significaría la peor de las catástrofes de la historia si se llegaban a enterar de lo suyo con Temperance, al recordar las palabras de Sully decidió llamarla para saber cómo estaba, lo hizo varias veces pero al no contestar comenzó a preocuparse, cogió las llaves de la SUV y se dirigió al departamento de ella. Condujo como un loco hasta que llegó ahí y o se molestó en tocar a la puerta, saco sus llaves y entró encontrándola profundamente dormida en el sillón, se tendió en el suelo y cogió su mano para luego quedarse dormido también.

Temperance se movió despacio y abrió los ojos, también con lentitud, encontrándose con la mano de Seeley sujetándole la suya. Lo vio tumbado sobre la alfombra y bajó junto a él. Después le acarició la mejilla y sonrió, hasta que él también la miró.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Te hago compañía…- sonrió.

-Pero si te marchaste temprano para hablar con Caroline…- se abrazó a él-¡ah, por cierto! ¿Qué tal con ella?-

-No muy bien…- suspiró- No hay nada que podamos hacer, dijo que intentaría averiguar más con los de arriba…-

-Se lo agradezco.- apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Seeley- Debo confesarte que estaba soñando contigo…- sonrió.

-¿A sí?- le besó la mejilla- Supongo que soñaste algo bueno…-

-En principio no llevabas nada puesto. Eso es bueno ¿no?- acariciaba con sus dedos el torso de Seeley.

-Mmm eso me ha gustado- se puso encima de ella y beso su cuello lentamente- ¿Qué mas pasaba en el sueño?-

-Me besabas. Me besabas la frente, los labios, el pecho, el ombligo…- rió mientras él obedecía cada una de sus "órdenes".

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó mientras seguía con su labor- ¿O debo esforzarme más?- sonrió.

-Hazlo, esfuérzate más…- dijo, y le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos, haciendo que la mirara fijamente- Te quiero, cielo…- susurró.

-No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti-

-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?-

-¿Qué?... ¿De verdad quieres vivir conmigo?-

-Sí. Quiero vivir contigo. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero tenerte siempre aquí…- le besó- Eres el único hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Y que conste que yo jamás he pensado algo así…- sonrió.

-Wow me siento honrado- la besó- Es como un sueño hecho realidad… y sí, me vendré a vivir contigo, me casaré contigo- sonrió- No te podrás deshacer de mi…-

Temperance se abrazó a él y así se mantuvo durante unos minutos, escuchando el latido de su corazón, sintiendo como sus brazos la apretaban hacia sí mismo para poder demostrarle lo feliz que se encontraba con aquella relación. Tan pronto como disminuía el romanticismo, aumentaba la pasión.

El abrazo se tornó en una sensual y seductora caricia que se deslizó desde la espalda hasta más abajo; el beso que transmitía el "te quiero" más sincero se volvió huracanado, buscando calmar la sed en aquella perfecta boca; la ropa comenzó a desaparecer de los cuerpos, cada vez más deprisa, ansiosamente… hasta que el tono de un mensaje en el móvil de Booth cortó de raíz aquel encuentro tan desenfrenado. Él seguía besándola, aprisionándola despacio contra el suelo, dispuesto a seguir; pero la doctora Brennan era demasiado curiosa.

-Deberías mirar el mensaje.- dijo después de coger aire, mientras Seeley le recorría las piernas con sus manos y sonreía- Seel…-

-Después…-volvió a besarla-No creo que sea nada importante…-

-¿Y si es del trabajo? El trabajo es importante, Seeley.-

-Lo sé, pero si fuese algo sumamente importante habrían llamado no enviado un estúpido mensajito-

-No sé como logras convencerme tan rápido…- sonrió- Pero me gusta.-

-Los encantos de Seeley Booth, son irresistibles cariño…-

Encantos tan encantadores que conseguían demoler el carácter de Brennan, que conseguían envolverla y atraparla, que conseguían transformarla de tal forma que jamás dejaba de sorprenderle. Entre besos, abrazos y sorpresas culminaron aquella fogosa pasión que les invadía. Booth se acordó de los mensajes, Brennan pensó en preparar algo para comer. Mientras ella divagaba por la cocina, él abría el buzón y se extrañaba. Sully. "Después de consumir el amor y disminuir el deseo, empieza la cuenta atrás. ¿Cuántos minutos puede seguir junto a ti? Tic, tac, tic, tac…"

-Seel… ¿qué quieres para beber?- gritó desde la cocina.

-Nada, no quiero nada…- le dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana.

-¿Booth?- salió para mirarle- ¿Te he molestado? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, todo está bien…- intentó sonreír.

-¿Seguro?- miró su mano- ¿Quieres comer aquí o tienes que marcharte?-

-Me quedaré contigo, si me dejas…-

-Claro. Pero antes deberías darte una ducha; estás un poco empapado…- le acarició el pelo, ofreciéndole una pícara sonrisa.

-Una ducha sería perfecta- le besó la mejilla y se dispuso a ir al baño.

Booth se metió en el baño mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá, disponiéndose a leer un libro que tenía sobre la mesita. Pero la inesperada reacción de su novio, la cual había sido encadenada por el tono de un mensaje, le picaba muchísimo la curiosidad. Se acercó hacia el móvil y lo miró. "No está bien meterme en sus asuntos…" se dijo. Lo cogió entre sus manos y el teléfono comenzó a sonar. "¿Sully?". Colgó. Menú, mensajes, bandeja de entrada… ¿Sully? Y sin poder contenerse, lo leyó. Cuando Seeley apareció tras el umbral de la puerta, en el salón, ella se levantó de golpe.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme, Booth?-

-Mmmh… no, ¿Porqué?-

-He visto el mensaje.-

-¿Cuál mensaje?-

-Seeley…¿qué pasa con Sully? ¿Por qué te envía eso?-

-No lo sé… dímelo tú-

-Vale.- cogió su bolso mientras se arreglaba el pelo en el espejo de la entrada- Yo misma se lo preguntaré.-

-¡¡NO!!... no le haremos caso a ese loco, lo que quiere es que nos hartemos de nosotros y terminemos separados, ¿Es eso lo que quieres tu también?-

-Booth, él no me separará de ti…- le miró. El agudo sonido del teléfono comenzó a resonar en el apartamento. Ella se acercó a responder.- Brennan… oh por Dios…- apartó el auricular de su oído.

-¿Qué tal estas mi amor?-

-No me llames así…o mejor, no me llames. Déjame en paz.-

-Eso jamás… ¿Ya recibió Booth mi mensaje?-

-No. ¿Es que le has mandado alguno?- mintió- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?-

-La verdad… no, creo que sabes perfectamente lo que haces con todos los hombres que se te acercan, no creo que Booth sea la excepción, solo trataré de abrirle los ojos antes que sea demasiado tarde y le arruines la vida como lo hiciste conmigo-

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡¡Tú te marchaste!!- gritó- Yo no te quería… no arruiné nada.-

-A él tampoco lo quieres, no trates de negarlo, te conozco, luego de que lo uses para tener sexo te aburrirás de él y lo dejaras como al resto de nosotros-

-Esto es absurdo, yo…- dejó caer el teléfono- Yo no soy así. No utilizo a nadie. ¡No soy así!-

-Sabes que si lo eres, y el pronto lo sabrá también…- colgó.

-Huesos… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Crees que yo utilizo a los hombres, Booth? Que me divierto y luego los dejo tirados… ¿Lo crees?-

-No… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- se acerco para abrasarla.

-Sully tiene razón… nunca he dejado que nadie se meta demasiado en mi vida, nunca he dejado que nadie me conozca. ¿Pero sabes Booth? Tú conoces más de mí que yo misma. Estás más dentro de lo que nunca ningún hombre ha estado. Quiero que él lo vea y me deje en paz…-

-No, el no tiene la razón, no hay que demostrarle nada a nadie, yo te amo y eso es lo único que importa…-

-¿Por qué no nos casamos ahora mismo?- sonrió, cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos.

-No quiero que lo hagas para demostrarle algo a Sully, quiero que lo hagas porque lo sientes de verdad…- sonrió triste.

-¿Te digo algo, Seeley? Mi gran pasión era mi trabajo, me gustaba pasar el tiempo trabajando. Ahora, desde que sé que estoy enamorada de ti, lo único que quiero es verte, abrazarte, besarte, sentirte… y como científica necesito saber con certeza que estarás conmigo siempre. Eres mi gran pasión y no quiero demostrárselo a nadie, sólo a ti.-

-¿Así que la doctora Brennan está enamorada eh?- bromeó- Si es así le aconsejaría que se casara mañana mismo con su novio…-

-Espera un momento- sonrió, marcando un número en su móvil- ¿Evan? Sí, me preguntaba si tenías la tarde libre… necesito que me hagas un favor. Sí. ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias. En una hora. Bien. Adiós.- colgó- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes la tarde libre?-

-Depende para lo que me quieras- sonrió- Además mañana es viernes… si, estaré libre pero solo para ti-

-Evan es Juez, es amigo mío y va a casarnos.-

-¿Qué?...¿Mañana?-

-No. Ahora. Es decir… si quieres.- sonrió.

-¿Ahora?- la abrazó- Ni siquiera te he comprado un anillo…-

-No necesito un anillo. Sólo a ti.- le besó.

Una hora más tarde el juez llegó a casa de Brennan junto con unos pocos invitados, Ángela y Hodgins serían los testigos (quienes además se encargaron de los anillos y las flores), también estaban allí Max, Russ, Cam, Jared y Parker, quien luego de que Booth tuviese una acalorada discusión con Rebecca, pudo llegar a tiempo. La ceremonia se llevo con normalidad a excepción del llanto de Ángela y Cam que pensaron que no vivirían para el día en que Booth y Brennan se dieran cuenta por fin de que eran el uno para el otro.

-Jamás me imagine que Seeley tuviese un matrimonio tan inesperado- le dijo Cam a Ángela.

-Jamás imaginé que Brennan se fuese a casar alguna vez…-

-Bueno… viéndolo así… yo tampoco- rió- Pero se merecen un final feliz, eso seguro-

-Desde luego. Realmente se quieren, siempre lo había sabido.-

*****

**N/A: Valió la pena la espera o no?... reviews en el botoncito verde**


End file.
